


In the End

by auriadne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slight Post S2 spoilers like literally its just what happens next, such precious bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriadne/pseuds/auriadne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of resolution after the Seirin vs Yosen game. Basically called, Himuro and Murasakibara are cuties and talk about their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Totally quick fic I wrote. AKA I just want them to hold hands and be cute.

Himuro’s whole body ached.

Alex was absentmindedly rubbing small circles on his back as they left the emergency room. Between the high intensity game and getting kicked around by that asshole afterwards, his body was definitely worse for wear. He could feel the dull pain from his stomach with every movement he made. After the altercation, Alex insisted that she take him to the hospital in case he had fractured ribs.

She dropped him off at the hotel. He smiled slightly and assured her that he was fine. “You didn’t have to do that for me, Tatsuya.” She said at length. Though she knew it was solely Haizaki’s fault, she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty that he got injured for her sake. “But thank you.”

“I’d do the same thing again. I couldn’t let him treat you like that.” He sighed, exhaustion coursing through his body. “Goodnight Alex.” She looked like she wanted to say more but Himuro shut the car door, giving a small wave to her.

He checked his cell. It had been several hours since he last spoke to his teammates. As expected he had numerous messages from Fukui, Liu, and Okamura, even a mail from coach; but noticeably none from Atsushi. Himuro furrowed his brows. He shouldn’t have left Atsushi after the game; although it wasn’t his intention to be punched when talking to Alex.

He waited impatiently at the elevator, tapping his foot as he skimmed through the messages on his phone. Mostly they just seemed concerned about him missing dinner; but the mail from Coach Araki was more concerning. Atsushi’s knees were injured. Not too badly but apparently, bad enough that he was having difficulty walking.

Shit. Himuro thought. Just like Alex felt guilty for his pain, he felt guilty for Atsushi’s. He’s the one that urged Atsushi past his limits. There had just been so much on the line in that game. He was emotionally drained from the whole day.

The chime of the elevator arriving on his floor tore him from his thoughts. Moments later he was opening the door to room he and Atsushi’s shared. The larger boy was sprawled out on his bed watching TV when Himuro set his bag down. Himuro noted that his knees were bandaged and he was tentatively holding an ice pack to the side of his face; and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

In a moment of recognition, Himuro realized that was his fault. With all that had happened today, he had nearly forgot that he punched Atsushi during the game. At the sight of the older boy, Atsushi muttered his name. “Muro-chin.” There was no malice nor irritation to it which surprised Himuro

“Atsushi.” The place where he hit him was definitely going to bruise, knowing that pained Himuro. “I’m sorry, about punching you, about your legs, about losing.” He sat down next to Atsushi, leaning against his body.

Atsushi looked confused, and heaved his sore body up to sit next to Himuro. He shifted his eyes away from Himuro and scoffed. “That’s not your fault.”

“I feel like it is.” Like if only he had been stronger. He could have beaten Taiga. He could have been the one to be chosen. But no, Taiga had surpassed him in every way; and although it pained him greatly, he was slowly coming to terms with it.

Atsushi shook his head. “That’s dumb. I lost. Kagami was better than me.” He sniffled slightly still upset by the loss. There were few things he hated more than losing.

Himuro tried to reassure him, remembering the way Atsushi eyes lit up in the final quarter. He was mesmerizing when he was giving it his all.  “But you were amazing, Atsushi. I’ve never seen you like that before.”

A few tears formed at the corners of Atsushi’s eyes. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. “We still lost. It was sucky and tiring.” Atsushi pouted. He had never tried so hard at something in his entire life to only end up in failure. It was annoying and he hated it.

Himuro glanced at him tenderly. “Well I’m happy.” There was something about that game which changed his outlook.

“Why?” The purple haired boy asked incredulously. “Muro-chin, you’re the one who wanted to win the most.”

“I did. I still do. But I’m not like you and Taiga.” Admitting this was a tough pill to swallow. “I can’t enter the Zone. I’m no prodigy.” He sounded so dejected that it made Murasakibara furrow his brows. He didn’t want Himuro to feel sad.

“I only entered the Zone because of you.” Atsushi muttered, a blush twinging his cheeks. He looked down as he said this, unable to look Himuro in the eyes while saying such an embarrassing thing.

“What.” Himuro was taken aback.

He tried to explain himself. “You were all gross and crying cuz you love basketball so much and wanted to win. I had to play my best.” He coughed awkwardly. “For you.”

Heat rose immediately to Himuro’s face. “You were able to enter the Zone because of me?” The Zone required natural skill, a love of basketball and high stakes. But Atsushi alone didn’t meet the requirements; but coupled with Himuro’s emotional outburst and tears, his motivation was heightened just enough. He came to the realization that Atsushi was saying that Himuro was important to him and to his basketball. He threw his arms around Atsushi in a hug and burrowed his face in his shoulder.

Atsushi tried to act put off by the contact. “Eh, ouch Muro-chin. Not so hard.” But he actually relished the feeling. Himuro apologized, repositioning himself while being mindful of both of their injuries. 

“Why are you so happy about this?”

“Oh, it’s just that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me.” He was practically giddy. Even though he hadn’t felt the Zone himself, he helped Atsushi feel it. The initial jealousy from the situation was pushed to the back of his mind, in favor of being happy for his friend.

“No way, I say nice things to you all the time.” Atsushi remarked.

Himuro raised an eyebrow. And in a bit of a malicious streak quoted Atsushi. “Like, that ‘It’s amazing how much someone can disgust me’?” During the game, this had stung. Even out of the high tension, it still bothered Himuro that Atsushi, his closest friend since Taiga, said this, which is why he was calling him out on it.

“Shut up, that’s not exactly what I meant.” Atsushi was never one for being tactful. During the game, he had been thoroughly put off by Himuro’s enthusiasm and tears. In that moment he reminded him of Kiyoshi, with his passion but lack of ability. But Himuro was not Kiyoshi. Atsushi cared about Himuro; and this was the very significant difference. Himuro took care of him and hung out with him, where his other teammates did not. He started again to try to explain himself, but failed at reaching the right words. So instead he did the first thing that came to his mind.

Himuro gasped when Atsushi angled his chin upwards to promptly kiss him. This was possibly the last thing he expected to happen tonight. It added to the emotional rollercoaster both boys had experienced in the one day. Pulling away, Atsushi looked at him sheepishly, almost shyly, waiting for a response like a timid girl giving a love confession.

Himuro felt like he should have seen this coming. In retrospect, their teammates always jokingly called them the couple aces; and apparently they were right. He was the only one Atsushi hung around at school; Himuro couldn’t recall him actually having any friends in his own year. So he supposed it made sense that he harbored these feelings, with how Atsushi relished his presence.

Himuro swung his leg around Atsushi’s to straddle him. He groaned as the movement hurt his ribs; and he rubbed his stomach absentmindedly. He smiled cupping the other face in his hands. “I like you too, Atsushi.” He leaned in close enough so that their noses brushed. Their lips met the second time at Himuro’s urging. He slipped his tongue into Atsushi’s parted mouth deepening the kiss. His hands entwined in the long hair and Atsushi fisted the fabric of his shirt pulling him as close as possible. Bodies flush together, every breath every heartbeat was shared between them.

Himuro groaned in pain when Atsushi slipped his hands under his shirt. “Atsushi don’t.” He recoiled from the pain.

“Eh, are you okay?”

He shook his head. “This guy kicked me in the stomach after the match. It’s why I was so late. He was harassing Alex and I tried to stop him.” He sat back on Atsushi’s thighs.

His eyes narrowed. “Who was it?”

Himuro replied dismissively, it didn’t matter to him who that asshole was. “I don’t know, this guy that was on the team playing Kaijou.”

An angry expression crossed his face. He muttered a name that Himuro didn’t recognize squeezing him closer but gently in his arms. He buried his face in the crook on Himuro’s neck. “I won’t let that happen ever again.”

Himuro chortled at Atsushi’s protectiveness. “The sentiment is appreciated, but I’m not that delicate.” Himuro’s laugh caused Atsushi to smile. “Oh, I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you smile today. You should do it more often; it’s cute.” He touched the corner of Atsushi’s mouth with his thumb. “Don’t beat yourself up about this game, though. We’ll win next time.” He reassured. “Together.”

“Muro-chin don’t say such embarrassing things. It’s weird.” He pouted. Himuro calling him cute made his chest flutter in a weird way. Atsushi didn’t know how to react to this new feeling nor the persistant beating in his chest.

Himuro thought Atsushi was being too adorable, acting all embarrassed and shy. “You’re such a tsundere sometimes, Atsushi.” He joked, ruffling his purple hair.

“If you’re going to make fun of me, get off.” He grumbled. Himuro extracted himself but winked at Atsushi playfully, knowing that he wasn’t serious. There was a pleasing sense of normalcy and comfort in their light hearted banter. At their separation, Atsushi reached out instinctively. “Wait, won’t you stay next to me?” Atsushi always slept the best near the other boy. This led to many days of Himuro watching TV or working with a sleeping Atsushi curled up next to him.

Himuro was blushing. This had a different connotation with a romantic relationship. But he always spoiled the taller boy. “And you called me embarrassing, but sure. Anything for you, Atsushi.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
